fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Meta Knight)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant summoned to the Holy Grail War of the FC/OC Holy Grail War. Saber's true name is Meta Knight. One of the strongest warriors in the galaxy and a many time ally to Kirby. His origins and face are shrouded in complete mystery but he's known for his deadly skill with a blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Galaxian Darkness Name: Saber, Meta Knight Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight, Star Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Expert Swordsman, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation with Friend Hearts, Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B++ rank strength, making him far superior to Saber under Shirou), higher with Galaxian Darkness Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+-Rank Agility, making them one of the more faster servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A+-ranked Endurance, making him superior to Heracles and comparable to such like Edmond Dantès) Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as they have mana Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Galaxian Darkness Standard Equipment: His sword, Galaxia. Intelligence: Meta Knight is a master with a sword, being called one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. He's capable of assisting Kirby in multiple fights against powerful foes, helping him to save the galaxy. Weaknesses: Meta Knight prefers chivalrous combat, preferring to not fight a foe if they have no means of defending themselves. He flees when his mask breaks for unknown reasons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Galaxian Darkness: A Blade Forged in Lava: Meta Knight's Noble Phantasm, it causes the entire world to lose light, blinding their opponent from seeing viewing anything but pure black. Meta Knight then pulls out a masterful slash which stabs his opponent with Galaxia, dealing intense amounts of damage. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Meta Knight has a high A-rank in this ability, which allows him to cancel A-ranked spells and below and is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Meta Knight possesses a B Rank in this skill, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle to speeds that take Servants by surprise. Personal Skills * Darkness: The ability to temporarily coat the enemy's vision in darkness. Making it difficult for them to see. * Friend Heart: A skill that bestows Meta Knight the ability to throw a "Friend Heart", which causes the opponent to feel a powerful love and friendship towards the caster. It takes the form of a heart which is thrown. However it is capable of being dodged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: R.O.B. (The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars) R.O.B.'s Profile (Starting distance was 100 meters) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Kirby Category:Tier 6 Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages